


Melesap Rasa

by BilaDiaAda



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: A minor angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self loathe, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilaDiaAda/pseuds/BilaDiaAda
Summary: Hakuei tahu dirinya bukan yang teristimewa untuk Kouen. Namun, setidaknya, ia masih cukup istimewa bukan ?
Relationships: Ren Hakuei/Ren Kouen, Ren Kouen/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Melesap Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Magi sepenuhnya hak milik Shinobu Ohtaka. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material sepeserpun dari penulisan cerita ini.

“ **Kouen akan menikah dengan putri dari Kerajaan Kai** ”

Tunggu, aku… tidak salah dengar kan ?. _Koutei-heika_ sendiri yang mengucapkannya. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar.

“Acara pertemuan dua kerajaan akan digelar besok. Persiapan sudah dilakukan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ucapkan selamat pada Kakak tertua kalian.”

Acara itu sudah dipersiapkan sejak beberapa waktu lalu… aku sungguh tidak tahu. Apa hanya aku yang tidak diberitahu ?. Sesaat kurasa kubang rasa menggenang di ulu hati. Bernapas pun rasanya sesak. Aku meremas sumpit perak di tanganku teramat keras. Peraknya berbenturan dengan buku-buku punggung tangan, darah menetes perlahan dari luka goresan logam sumpit.

“Selamat atas pernikahannya Kouen-dono. Semoga pernikahan anda berjalan lancar”

Aku ingin merutuk diriku sendiri kenapa kalimat itu sebegitu mudah terucap dari mulutku.

Aku sedih. Aku marah. Aku kecewa. Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu sendiri memperlihatkan apa yang kau ingin katakana Hakuei.

“Ooh, terima kasih Hakuei” Kouen membalas

“Pernikahan ini akan membawa anugerah bagi dua kerajaan. Pernikahan ini merupakan awal pakta aliansi antara Kou dan Kai. Musuh kita akan berkurang dan aliansi kita akan bertambah. Ditambah ini merupakan keinginan Kouen dan Putri kerajaan Kai sendiri. Sungguh sesuatu yang patut disyukuri.” Koutei-heika menambahkan

Kepuasan dari _Koutei-heika_ terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang cerah dan nada bicaranya yang ringan. Ibunda Gyokuen tersenyum seperti biasa. Koumei, Kouhei dan Kougyoku terlihat tidak menentang.

Momen ini seharusnya membahagiakan bukan?.

* * *

Malam di bulan September adalah kumpulan malam-malam dengan durasi terpanjang sepanjang tahun. Cahaya bulan melenggang lebih lama. Sinaran lembut menyinari tanah Kou, tanah Kai dan tanah-tanah dataran lain. Aku sangat menyukai malam yang lembut, aku menyukai bulan September yang member waktu malam membuai bumi lebih lama.

Di antara malam-malam yang terlewat di dalam istana, aku kadang menemukan Kouen- _dono_ di kursi taman. Membawa secangkir teh herbal pedas dan segulung tulisan. Aku pernah bertanya kenapa ia masih membawa beban kerjanya disaat istirahat dan ia menjawab mantap

_Sejarah adalah caraku beristirahat_

Adalah jawabannya yang singkat dan teramat padat. Sejarah adalah caranya terhubung dengan masa lalu. Caranya menggapai kebenaran yang tertimbun masa. Ia mampu menggapai kuatnya ketentraman karenanya. 

Di antara banyak malam aku menemukan Kouen- _dono_ di kursi taman, malam ini adalah salah satunya. Secangkir herbal panas pedas masih digenggam, bedanya kini lebih dari satu gulung yang diusung keluar perpustakaan.

Kouen- _dono_ adalah sosok yang kuhormati. Sebagai kepala jendral kerajaan Kou dia adalah yang paling mumpuni di antara semua. Aku mengaguminya, bahkan sebelum pangkat jendral tersemat padanya. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi bagai dirinya.

Dengan menggegam tanganku erat, aku berjalan menuju sosoknya. Mengulas senyum paling lembut yang kupunya, aku menyapa dirinya.

“Malam Kouen- _dono_ , tidakkah hawa dingin ini mengusik jadwal baca gulungan-gulungan lontar ini” Aku menyapa dengan suara seringan mungkin

“Aah, aku punya herbal ini. Bulannya juga sedang purnama. Aku tidak keberatan.”

_Tidak biasanya ia mengobrol sebanyak ini_

“Ahaha, kau menjawab lebih panjang dari biasanya. Apakah suasana hatimu sedang baik ? _”_ Aku berusaha memulas senyum lebar

_Aku ingin melihat ia bahagia akan tetapi aku tidak ingin ia saat ini sedang lebih bahagia_

“Hmm, mungkin” Kouen- _dono_ menjawab ringan

_Apakah aku yang biasanya tidak cukup membuatmu bahagia?_

“Apakah ini karena pernikahanmu yang dekat?. Calon pengantin baru pasti sedang dilanda bahagia cinta” Aku mencoba menggodanya

“Tidak hanya aku, rakyat Kou dan Kai akan segera bahagia” Kouen-dono menjawab dengan tatapannya yang datar

_Apa maksud pernyataanmu?_

“Aku belum mengerti arah pembicaranmu Kouen-dono, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?”

Kouen memandang bulan sesaat. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya-kemudian kedua matanya.

“Ia adalah putri tertua kerajaan Kai. Jenderal perang yang hebat dan bijaksana. Aku pernah bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya. Ia mungkin adalah jenderal wanita terbaiknyang pernah kutemui. Bersamanya, pakta perdamaian Kou dan Kai bukanlah hal yang mustahil”

_Jadi aku bukan yang terbaik di matamu. Apakah aku tidak bisa membantumu menggapai perdamaian itu ?_

“Hee, dia pasti wanita yang cerdas apabila ia berhasil menarik perhatianmu”

“Ia memang cerdas, aku yakin walaupun ia ditelantarkan di sebuah gurun pun, ia akan kembali ke kerajaannya tanpa melewati jalan yang sia-sia. Sebaik itu ia dalam geografinya. Aku iri dengannya dalam hal itu, ia teramat cerdas”

_Apakah aku tidak cukup cerdas untukmu?_

“Ia jenderal perang yang hebat, cerdas dan bijaksana. Apabila ia sungguh cantik kalian memang seberuntung itu saling memiliki” Aku tertawa lirih untuk menyembunyikan rasa sesak yang kembali muncul

“Ia cukup cantik. Dan iya, aku beruntung akan saling memiliki dengannya”

_Apakah aku tidak cantik?. Apakah kau tidak akan beruntung memilikiku ?_

“Kau sungguh beruntung bertemu dengannya. Apakah sebelumnya kau pernah menemui seseorang dengan kualitas yang hampir menyamainya?” Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati, lamat-lamat mengawasi raut wajahnya

“Tidak, ia sosok yang istimewa. Sejauh ini aku tidak pernah menemui wanita yang akan menyamainya” Kouen menjawab lancar, tanpa raut muka yang berubah. Hanya kejujuran murni yang terpampang jelas dari wajahnya

_Aku tadinya berharap kau akan menjawab dalam ragu. Aku berharap masih ada sekelibat diriku di bayangmu. Jikaulaupun aku bukan tandingan wanitamu, apakah aku setidak istimewa itu di matamu?_

Mataku mulai mulai merasa perih. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Lidahku kelu. Dadaku terasa hampa. Perutku seakan turun meninggalkan tempatnya. Aku tidak menyukai tubuhku yang ini. Mengusahakan sisa kewarasanku untuk berpamitan dari taman, aku berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamarku

* * *

Aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah aku memasuki lorong istana yang mengarah ke kamarku. Entah mulai menangis, entah berlari seperti orang kesetanan atau mungkin aku menggebrak pintu kamarku terlampau keras; Hakuryuu menemukanku dalam kondisi menyedihkan untuk dilihat mata.

“Ane-ue apa kau tidak apa-apa”

Suara Hakuryuu mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan tidak sabar terdengar jelas di telingaku.

_Aku hanya ingin sendiri_

“Orang sepertinya, sama sekali tidak pantas untuk ditangisi. Kau lebih berharga dari yang mungkin ia bisa pikirkan, Ane-ue.”

Dari tenggelam dalam selimut sutra, aku berusaha membangunkan diriku untuk menggapai lebar pintu.

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hakuryuu, aku tidak apa-apa”

“Hah, dengan suara tercekikmu itu kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa” Hakuryuu menyahut

“Aku memang menyedihkan, tapi itu bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku bersedih, dan aku punya alasan karenanya. Aku ingin menikmati kesedihan ini. Hal ini berhak untuk tidak dianggap angin lalu”

Satu gebrakan keras terdengar dari luar sebelum gebrakan Hakuryuu berhenti total

“Lakukan seperti maumu saja” Hakuryuu meninggalkan pintu kamarku

* * *

Yang kurasakan hanya tinggal mata sembab dan dada yang sesak. Aku sedang bersedih, dan aku tahu alasannya. Aku menghargai hubunganku dengan Kouen- _dono_ sebagai sesuatu yang teramat membahagiakan, baginya tidak. Aku menganggapnya begitu berharga dalam hidupku, dirinya tidak. Aku merasa dia istimewa, dia tidak.

Aku mencintainya… akan tetapi dia tidak.

Salahkah jikalau aku mendekap nelangsa untuk semalam saja ?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk kalian yang pernah mengistimewakan orang lain tapi tidak mendapat balas istimewa yang sama. Aku membuat setting ini dikarenakan aku sering membayangkan bahwa jarak usia antara Kouen dan Hakuei sebanyak 6 tahun akan cukup membuat gap panjang untuk mereka berdua saling menngerti satu sama lain sehingga hubungan setara dalam memandang satu sama lain sulit tercipta. Di setting ini, Hakuei berumur 19 tahun sedangkan Kouen berumur 25 tahun. Putri dari kerajaan Kai ini dalam bayangan saya menulis berumur 24 tahun. Jarak usia yang dekat menurutku membuat Kouen akan secara tidak sadar lebih dekat secara psikologis untuk saling membagi isi pikiran dengan putri kerajaan Kai.  
> Aku masih ngeship Kouen dan Hakuei kok hehe, cerita unrequited ini hanya selingan saja.  
> Terimakasih sudah mampir ke ceritaku yang ini~


End file.
